Beautiful Drug
by BlackHawk's Child
Summary: Basically, this is Precious93's birthday present. AKA: What Happened in Budapest :)
**HAPPY 23** **rd** **BIRTHDAY, PRECIOUS93! :)**

Clint looked around the room as he watched for his target to arrive. At the moment, she was late. They were both attending a ball held by a Hungarian gang leader in Budapest. He heard a gasp behind him and turned to find his mark entering the room, all eyes on her.

 _I got a death wish_ _  
Her looks can kill  
She's got a red dress  
Lipstick and heels  
Pull me in, get me hooked like a junkie  
You got me feeling so high_

She was as beautiful as the day he first met her in the very same city seven years ago. And now he was here to kill her.

Her red-hair was pinned over her right shoulder, leaving her left bare to the humid air of the large hotel dining-room. She was wearing a red dress that hugged her proportionate curves perfectly while wearing black heels and

The red-head made her way through the crowd, paying little attention to the men and women staring at her as she arrived at the bar beside him. "Good evening, Mr. Barton," she greeted, her eyes cold despite the smile she gave him. "Or should I call you, Agent Barton?" Well, she wasn't the Black Widow for nothing.

"I thought your name was Natalie," he answered, ordering two drinks for them, keeping his eyes on her.

"To my husband, it was the only name he needed," she replied, leaning against the bar. "It was my legal name which I used to marry him."

"I think it's safe to say your husband would be fairly pissed to know his wife had lied to him for seven years," he informed her. "I know I would be."

Natasha smiled at him darkly. "He's going to be dead by the end of the night. No need for him to worry anymore."

Clint threw back his whiskey as she did the same with her vodka – he was ignoring so many clichés at that moment – before pulling her with him out the side balcony. "I never lied to you," he hissed at her. "I just didn't tell you the whole goddamn truth."

"So Natalie Rushman isn't the housewife you wanted," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Not my problem now, Clint."

"They want me to kill you," he informed her. And she smiled at him. Damn, he had a death wish.

 _You're such a beautiful drug_ _  
I can't get enough  
Addicted and I'm dying for a hit of your love  
Got a death wish baby, baby  
Don't want you to save me, save me_

Natasha twisted her head and looked out onto the night sky. "I'm here to kill the head of the gang ring," she informed him, crossing her arms over her gorgeous breasts. "Then you can do what you want."

Clint swallowed. "That's not what I want, Nat," he whispered, making her look at him sadly.

"You're hooked, Barton," she said softly.

"And I can't get enough," he answered, stepping closer to her. "I'm addicted to you," he whispered as he cornered her against the stone wall of the balcony.

She lifted her head to look at him. Then she looked past him. "22.20," she whispered. "Meet me at the Budapest Marriott Hotel. Tell reception Executive Lounge Access under Mr. & Mrs. Barton," she informed him before making her way back inside.

Clint sighed and looked down at his watch. He had half an hour…

* * *

Clint was sitting on the bed when Natasha walked in. If she was surprised, she didn't look like it. She simply arched an eyebrow and let down her hair. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she reached behind her and deftly unzipped her dress before letting it slide down to pool at her ankles.

 _She lets her hair down_ _  
And all of mine stand up  
Can't help but stare now_

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, her voice low and huskier than normal. "Are you going to just sit there and stare at me? Or are you going to put your thick cock inside me and make me beg for you?" she purred seductively with a lustful look.

"You're going to regret that, Darlin'," he told her as he climbed off the bed and closed the distance between them.

"Is that a promise?" she asked, smiling as she brought her hands up and undid his bow tie, leaving it hanging as she continue her momentum and undid the top two buttons of his dress shirt.

Clint brought his hands to her hips, pulling her close so she could feel the effect. "Mine," he growled, leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

 _Gotta feel that touch_ _  
Her kiss, my fix, so sweet  
Can't quit those lips are a habit to me_

Clint was addicted to kissing her. Her lips parting under his, sucking his tongue into her mouth. He placed his hands on her thighs and lifted her up, carrying her over to the bed.

 _Sweet intoxication and I'm never getting sober_ _  
I can tell that the effects are taking over  
Pull me in, get me hooked like a junkie  
You got me feeling so high_

Natasha moaned into his mouth as he laid her down on the bed. He pulled back to strip himself of his suit before climbing into the bed beside her. She smiled against his lips as he kissed her.

She hooked her legs around his waist, her hands trailing through his hair. "Clint, please," she moaned as he grinded his length against her cunt. "Fuck me. Make love to me."

He reached between them, using two fingers to test whether she was wet enough to take him. She moaned and bucked her hips. "Please. Clint. Please," she moaned.

Clint kissed her as she reached between them, gripping his cock firmly in her hands. She positioned him at her entrance and used her feet to push down on his ass, moaning as he pushed inside her.

"Tasha," he moaned as he bottomed out inside her, no barrier between them. "Fuck."

"Yes," she moaned, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. He planted his elbows on either side of her head, kissing her as he began to thrust inside her, giving her little time to adjust.

"More. Yes," Natasha moaned, needing her husband to take her like this. Hard and fast. "Please. Yes. Yes," she pleaded, her nails digging into the hard muscles of his shoulders. "Clint. Clint."

"Tasha," he groaned, moving his lips from her as he moved to his knees, thrusting hard inside her. "You're mine," he growled as she arched up into his touch.

"Yes," she moaned, her head knocking back as he fucked her roughly. "Yes. Yours. Fuck."

She kissed him again as he fucked her. Clint used one arm to pull her right leg over his shoulder, the change of angle sending him deeper inside her.

Natasha reached between them and rubbed her clit hard and fast in time with his thrusts. He rubbed a callused thumb over her hardened nipple, earning a pleased cry from his wife as she came suddenly around him.

Natasha gasped and panted as Clint continue to thrust inside her through her climax. She moved her hands up to his shoulders, gripping them hard as she captured her husband's lips once more.

Clint hooked his strong arms under Natasha's knees, sending him deeper inside her. She hooked her ankles on his back, breaking the kiss and leaning her forehead against his as he kept up his pace.

Natasha closed her eyes in pleasure as Clint thrust inside her, his pace hard but pleasing. She needed this pace just as much as he did. Needed to have him one more time before he had to go on his mission.

"Tasha... come for me," he ordered softly, his voice husky with emotions. "Please. Need you to come for me."

"Come with me," she replied, cupping his face and kissing him hungrily. "Come on, Clint," she purred, "Fill me up as I come for you. Want to feel you spill inside my pussy." He moaned. "You want that, don't you?" she continued. "Want your come inside me. I want it so much. Please. Please don't pull out. Please fill me up."

Never let it be said that Clint denied his lady anything that she asked of him. He growled as he buried himself deep inside his wife, roughly shouting her name as he came inside her.

Natasha came hard at the sensation of her husband filling her up once more. She continued to kiss Clint softly through their climaxes, her legs locked firmly around her husband's body, holding him as close as possible to her.

Clint gently broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers.

 _You're such a beautiful drug_ _  
I can't get enough  
Addicted and I'm dying for a hit of your love  
Got a death wish baby, baby  
Don't want you to save me, save me  
Tonight  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa_

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, kissing Natasha softly.

"I'm your enemy," she whispered, frowning at him.

"You're my wife first," he whispered. "Not that I'd want to be saved if I was you're mark."

Natasha chuckled and shook her head. "You're impossible," she whispered, letting him pull her on top of him.

" _You're such a beautiful drug/ I can't get enough/ I'm addicted and dying for a hit of your love/ I'm losing it, baby/ Keep driving me crazy, crazy_ ," he sang with a cheeky grin before Natasha shut him up with her lips on his…

* * *

"You know," Clint started as they lay in the hotel bed, the sheets barely covering their tangled naked forms. "When marriage counsellors advise couples to do something to liven up their sex lives to avoid the seven year itch, I usually think it means take time off and do so."

Natasha snorted against his chest. "The organisation you work for want me dead," she mumbled against him, pressing a soft kiss to the sweaty skin. "I'm pretty sure that meant to not sleep with your target. Or marry her."

Clint chuckled. "Think they're seven years too late," he commented. "Come with me."

Natasha lifted her head to look at him. "The last time you said that, we ended up getting married in the back end of some Brazilian corner," she stated, cocking her head to the side. "What's the plan this time, Barton?"

"Work for SHIELD _,_ " he stated, earning a raised eyebrow. "They won't kill my wife."

Natasha's eyes slid closed. Then opened them to look at him. "You're lucky I love you," she told him, leaning down and kissing him softly.

"Is that a yes?" he mumbled against her lips, pulling her on top of him.

"Yes," she mumbled.

Clint pulled back and stared at her. "Thank you," he finally told her.

Natasha smiled. "Right back at you," she whispered…

 _Going out of my mind_ _  
Staring at you  
Burning up in your fire that I've fallen into  
Got a death wish baby, baby  
Don't want you to save me, save me  
Tonight_

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa_

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa_

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa_

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa_

 **So, Precious93, I hope this birthday present was worth being only a day late :)**


End file.
